legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Plinth
The Fire plinth was an elemental platform encountered in Soul Reaver 2 that allowed the user to melt the ice on the Great Southern Lake and access the dock entrance of the Sarafan Stronghold. Operation of the Fire plinth depended upon the Fire Reaver. Profile *'Name:' The Fire Plinth *'Category:' Soul Reaver 2 terms *'Introduced:' • Soul Reaver 2 (2001) *'Architects:' Unknown *'Appearances:' *'Related Articles:' Fire Reaver (SR2), Fire, Shadow Bridge activation plates, Air plinths, Earth plinths Role The Fire plinth was a unique elemental platform seen in Soul Reaver 2 as an application of the Fire Reaver. Only one fire plinth was encountered in the game and this was first seen relatively early on in Chapter 1: A Reaver in Time, with Raziel exiting the Sarafan Stronghold via the Great Southern Lake and passing by the plinth by the stronghold's dock entrance on the 'outer' lake. At this stage the plinth was unusable and Raziel made no comment on it. The plinth would still be in place but was similarly unusable when Raziel returned to the lake in Chapter 4: The Light Forge and Chapter 5: A Fateful Meeting. When Raziel travelled to the Post-Blood Omen era he found the Fire plinth still intact and in position but likewise unusable. When Raziel continued his journey on to Nosgoth's early history, he could discover the plinth again at the now iced-over lake which blocked the dock entrance to the stronghold, offering his first clue as to its function, however once again it was initially unusable. After obtaining the Fire Reaver from the Fire forge within Janos Audron's Retreat, Raziel could return to the lake where the now-active plinth was positioned. Activating the plinth with the Fire Reaver caused a patch of ice to melt in front of the dock entrance allowing him to open the doors and re-enter the stronghold for the final time. Design and Usage The design of the fire plinth consisted of circular stone platform at the edge of the lake with four small rectangular 'feet' around the outside of the platform which seemed to anchor the structure into the ground. Notes *The Fire Plinth can only be seen in only one location in Soul Reaver 2 and it is the only application of its kind seen for its respective Reaver, a distinction it shares with the "engraved stone" seen for the Light Reaver in the Air Forge. In contrast to the stone which is seen in only one time period, the fire plinth can be seen in all three eras, from the very start of the game in the Pre-Blood Omen era, but can only be used in the final period in Nosgoth's early history. When use is attempted earlier (through the use of Debug menus or the like) no effect is seen, however the same distinctive sound effect can be heard. *Given the deletion of several further Wraith Blade upgrades from Soul Reaver 2 and the presence of several icy areas, it is possible that further Fire plinths were planned to be used to access the corresponding area but these were removed when along with the area themselves, leaving the Fire plinth as the only legacy (and only usable non-combat application for the Fire Reaver). Gallery SR2-Texture-FirePlinth.png|Fire Plinth texture SR2-FirePlinth.png|Fire Plinth in game SR2-FirePlinth-Active.png|Active Fire Plinth Appearances * Soul Reaver 2 See also *Fire Reaver (SR2) *Fire References Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 terms Category:Terms